


Betrayal

by JustBeStill



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Death, other stuff, read if you want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Sammy is dying. These are his last thoughts. Bendy watches with glee.





	Betrayal

Why did you do it? Why did you hurt me? I sacrificed everything for you, but you never seemed to notice. Why have you betrayed me? I devoted myself to you, and you never even acknowledged my existence. All my work, all for nothing. I see now that you never cared for me, never loved me. I was nothing to you. I am nothing to you.  
You used me, manipulated me. And like a child, I believed every word you said. I bled for you, I killed for you. I have committed atrocities in your name, yet you still did not give any indication that you knew of or cared about my efforts to please you.  
I was driven mad by my love for you, my devotion to you, my Savior. I would do anything to make you happy. I would give anything, maybe even my life, for you. But you would not do the same, would you?  
I was just a pawn to you. You saw me as something, someone, to use and manipulate. You filled my head with false promises, you made me feel as if I was worth something to you, but in reality I never was. I never did.  
I captured this sheep to sacrifice to you, as a show of gratitude for all that you had done for me. I wanted to show you just how far I would go for you, to show you that I loved you with all of my inky heart, I loved you with my entire being. You did not. You never cared about my feelings for you, my savior. I see that now. You never returned my affection. You never will.  
I can’t believe this is happening. I am melting faster than I can comprehend. I can’t believe that you would do this to me so willingly and without thought. Please don’t let me die, my savior. I want to continue serving you. I am your prophet. You know this. Please save me. I need you to help me!

Please!

I fall to my knees as my legs melt under me, and then I fall to the ground as my entire lower body follows suit. I am on my back now, and my vision is fading. I can’t hear anything anymore. I can’t move. I…can’t…breathe. I know I am dying, and this realization frightens me. I may as well make peace with my death. You won’t save me. You’re watching me as I fade away, silently gasping for breath as I reach towards you, my eyes pleading with you.  
The last thing I see is your smile as I succumb to death. The last thing I hear is your gentle growls and snarls as my arm falls to my side. 

Goodbye, my savior.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This took me a few months to finish, so yeah lol. I’ve been wanting to write a Sammy story from his POV for a while. I hope you liked it!


End file.
